Batas
by Daisy Uchiha
Summary: Hinata tidak bisa membedakan antara dunia nyata dan dunia halusinasi, apa yang terjadi padanya hanyalah bayangan semu - menurut beberapa orang - , namun segalanya terasa nyata. Sentuhannya, pelukannya dan suaranya.


**Batas**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Itachi Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga x Gaara

Rated : T+

Warning : Gaje, Typo dll

Don't Like Don't Read

Hinata tidak bisa membedakan antara dunia nyata dan dunia halusinasi, apa yang terjadi padanya hanyalah bayangan semu - menurut beberapa orang - , namun segalanya terasa nyata. Sentuhannya, pelukannya dan suaranya.

Happy Reading ^_^

Batas Chap 1

"Hiks.. Itachi" untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu tahun terakhir ini Hinata masih menangisi kepergian Itachi kekasihnya atau bisa di bilang orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

 _'Jangan menangis Hinata, aku disini'_ Itachi mengusap pipi Hinata, sebuah gerakan yang sia-sia karena roh macam dia tak akan bisa benar-benar menyentuh manusia seperti Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, ia menghentikan tangisannya saat seperti merasakan usapan tangan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan dan menggerakan tangannya sendiri ke pipinya, seakan ikut memegang tangan orang yang mengusap pipinya.

 _'Itachi aku merindukan mu,kau dimana'_ batin Hinata pilu _._

Hinata merebahkan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang, tatapan matanya kosong seakan mengingat-ingat kepingan kejadian di masa lalu sebelum Itachi menghilang.

 _"Kenapa pipi mu merah ? Aku jadi ingin menggigitnya hime" Itachi mengedipkan matanya menggoda._

 _" Mou Ita-kun, aku malu" Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

 _Itachi meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajah cantiknya "Jangan menghalangiku melihat wajah calon ibu dari anak-anakku ."_

 _Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna "Ita-kun !"_

 _Itachi hanya menunjukan seringai kemenangan seperti biasanya " Wajah mu semakin merah hime, aku cium ya."_

 _"M-mesum"_

"Hah" Hinata menghela nafasnya kasar. Sampai kapan Ia harus terpuruk seperti ini, sampai kapan Ia akan menangisi kepergiaan Itachi. Ia sudah berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Itachi dengan menyibukan dirinya dengan tugas dan itu berhasil tapi saat sudah sendiri seperti sekarang Ia akan kembali menjadi Hinata yang terpuruk.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin Universitas Konoha cukup ramai pagi itu, namun tak mengusik kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Hinata. Menatap langit biru seperti biasa. Kegiatan favoritenya baru-baru ini semenjak kepergian Itachi.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" sapa Ino ceria.

"Ohayou" jawab Hinata datar tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya dari langit yang sedang Ia pandangi.

Ino menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata dan mendudukan dirinya dengan sebal, karena lagi-lagi Hinata menjawab setiap sapaannya dengan intonasi datar dan dingin. Ino sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang ini, entah kemana perginya Hinata yang ceria. Sejak Itachi menghilang sejak saat itu pula Hinata berubah menjadi Hinata yang dingin dan antisosial, hanya sahabat terdekatnya saja yang masih mau tetap bersamanya.

"Ne Hinata-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Orochi-sensei ?" tanya Ino sambil membolak balik buku yang sedang Ia pegang.

Hinata tak menjawab apa pun namun Ia menyodorkan buku tugasnya pada Ino "Ah kau memang baik hati Hinata-chan" dengan riang Ino menerima dan segera menyalin tugas yang sudah Hinata kerjakan.

"Hime" panggil Gaara menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata sejenak. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Gaara.

"Kau sudah sarapan ? Kaa-san membuatkan mu cinnamon rolls " kata Gaara sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Hinata tak mengatakan apa pun, namun Ia tetap memakan apa yang sudah Gaara bawakan. Hatinya tiba-tiba sesak, ini makanan kesukaannya yang sering Ia makan bersama Itachi. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Hime" Gaara sudah sering melihat Hinata menangisi Itachi. Hatinya seakan tercubit saat melihat air mata Hinata namun Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membuat sahabatnya kembali seperti dulu. Yang bisa Gaara lakukan hanya tetap berada di samping sahabatnya dan menghapus air matanya.

Gaara berdiri menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks Gaara-kun" Hinata mencengkeram kemeja Gaara dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Sssstttt sudah Hime" Gaara mengusap rambut Hinata sayang.

Ino yang melihatpun hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibirnya, sahabatnya benar-benar terpuruk sekarang. Beruntung masih ada Gaara yang senantiasa menghibur Hinata. Mungkin orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka akan menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih namun sebenarnya mereka hanya sahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan kekasih Gaara selalu cemburu dengan setiap perlakuan Gaara terhadap Hinata, hingga tak jarang mereka memilih memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang pangeran es.

Gaara merenggangkan pelukannya "Besok kau harus ikut berlibur bersama ku dan Temari".

Hinata mendongakan wajahnya "T-tapi Gaara-kun aku.. "

"Tidak ada alasan apa pun Hime" Gaara kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Hu um" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Mungkin Ia memang butuh liburan.

Itachi mencengkeram baju yang Ia kenakan tepat di jantungannya. Sakit dan bahagia dalam waktu yang bersamaam. Sakit saat melihat Hinatanya dipeluk laki-laki lain meski pun itu sahabat sang kekasih dan bahagia saat masih ada orang yang menjaga Hinata saat dia tak ada. Ingin rasanya Itachi mendekap Hinata seperti dulu, namun Ia sadar itu takkan mungkin selama Ia masih berupa roh.

Tbc..


End file.
